That girl has love
by Walnut Tree
Summary: AU! The dark lord finally has a plan and both Draco and Hermione are involved... Chapter 3 up! Please R
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

_Author's Note: This is my first fiction so if you're reviewing (which I hope you do!) please be gentle. Helpful comments are always appreciated! And by the way I'm still looking for a beta-reader so if you want to just let me know ;-)_

_

* * *

_  
**That girl has love**

By Walnut Tree

_Prologue_

"My lord, I assure you that he is ready for the challenge! He received the ideal education.", Lucius Malfoy was on his knees, holding his hands against the cold marble floor in which the grotesque face of the lord was reflected.

"There must not be made any mistake, this is not the sort of task I would carelessly entrust any deatheater with. Your son hasn't even passed his test yet. He may be given his task before the other candidates, and if he should really be as well prepared as you say, we will be able to celebrate his ordination as a deatheater within the next two weeks!", the master's eyes while piercing his servant's back changed into narrow slits.

"He won't fail!"

"You will be in charge of this! I don't want you to come near me again before he has found a girl! Make sure he doesn't take too long!", these were the words the snakelike creature so to say spat at his underling with his croaking voice.

"As you wish, my lord", Lucius Malfoy left the throne room after bowing down low. This would be his greatest triumph.

* * *

_I know it is VERY short but if you give me some nice reviews I promise there'll be a lot more soon! ;-)_  



	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I would ;-(_

_Here we go with the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was picking at her muesli with tiny bits of apples in it; she was in a terribly bad mood. Although this was her favourite kind of breakfast she felt like she couldn't eat any of it. She used to eat it very quickly and even have a second helping but in the last few months she had been losing her appetite.

This was not at all surprising since she always had to sit back and watch Harry making compliments to Viviane and staring openly at her bosom (which was surely not natural) as if it was one of the Seven Wonders of the World. Hermione was sure that Viviane knew perfectly well that Harry was only wild about her body. But since Viviane obviously admitted being a failure in matters of the brain and the heart she didn't mind being used as a pin-up girl by all those wankers. Every now and then, "unintentionally", Viviane even touched Harry's shoulder with her firm boobs so that he was speechless for a while and blushed like an overripe tomato.

Hermione cast her eyes down in detestation. But she couldn't ignore Ginny's squeaking voice; she was steadily begging Viviane to give her some advice for styling because Viviane always looked so gorgeous.

Even the girls in Hogwarts adored Viviane like a goddess; they took her as an example for everything. When this dolled up bitch first came as an exchange student from Beauxbatons at the beginning of the sixth schoolyear, Hermione laughed at her and predicted Viviane's downfall but soon the Gryffindor realized that hardly anybody shared her opinion.

While Viviane was accepted in their group by Harry and the others Hermione was gradually excluded. This was the beginning of a very lonesome time for Hermione in which she learned to suppress her feelings or at least to hide them and to pretend to be happy.

During her first years at Hogwarts everybody had been able to read her like a book; she had burst into tears and run to the girls' toilet as soon as a teacher had rebuked her or people had been talking behind her back. But now she was not even offended by Malfoy calling her "Potter's tart" or "mudblood".

Hermione raised her eyes, looking for a certain blonde Slytherin with that sneering grin but his chair was empty. She hadn't seen much of Malfoy recently, which was at least some sort of comfort for her. Apart from that he appeared to be more grown up this year. He no longer spent his time with Crabbe and Goyle or seducing randy girls. Most of the time he was on his own; Hermione hadn't seen him sneer at non-Slytherins for a long time. Not that she had been spying on him but since she was spending so much time alone and knew almost all the books in the library by heart she had automatically started to take a close look at the people around her. In fact Hermione was kind of afraid of Malfoy; he had this air of wickedness reminding one of mass murderers in Muggelfilms.

Suddenly it came to the young witch's mind that she hadn't seen Malfoy since the beginning of the Christmas holidays.

"That suits me fine", she thought and stood up uttering a deep sigh.

Of course nobody lifted his head when she left the great hall.

* * *

"Come on, Hermione! You can't be serious; what's wrong with you? Why are you suddenly having a problem with letting me copy your homework? We are friends, aren't we?", Harry Potter was both worried and also slightly impatient so he shook his friend's shoulder who kept her arms crossed in front of her dainty body. 

The brown-haired witch answered in a shrill voice what had been on her mind for weeks :

"If we were real friends you would know how I am or what's the matter with me! But you don't seem to appreciate my company anymore; when did we last do some sort of activity together? Of course I am good enough for letting you copy my homework but his has come to an end now!"

First Harry didn't know what to say but the very thought of having to do his homework all by himself made him go on :

"So we are no longer friends, is that what you are trying to tell me? Have you forgotten everything we did together in the last few years? You know perfectly well that we always care for you, Hermione! It's your fault if you don't talk to us! Boys aren't so sensitive that they realize immediately when somebody is not so well. Besides, be honest, you always seemed to be pleased when we did not interfere too much with your life! But now I got it; you obviously feel outcast. I promise you as a friend that from now on we will share everything like we used to!"

Harry opened his arms smiling, perfectly aware of the effect this had on girls. Hermione seemed undecided; on the one hand she was not satisfied with this lousy excuse but on the other hand it would be so good to be embraced by Harry and to foget all those lonely hours in the library.

"You know what? Next weekend we are going to Hogsmeade to have a little party and you could join us if you want to! It will only be me, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Viviane. What do you think about it?"

Hermione couldn't help sinking into his arms, feeling very grateful for regaining her friend. She didn't even mind Viviane being with them too.

"What are we going to celebrate?", the Gryffindor whispered into Harry's ear which was covered by his wild hair.

"It's a surprise", the young wizard said with an air of mystery in his voice. By now he was waiting impatiently for Hermione's homework on potions.

Finally Hermione had reason to hope that her life would soon get better again.

* * *

_Author's Note : Thank you guys _**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot**_ and _**Janangel **_for reviewing! I know the prologue was very short and that this is neither much longer nor more exciting, nevertheless I beg you to review! I need to know if should still keep writing this fiction and if someone could be my beta-reader for this story I'd be very happy too. Just mail me if you are interested.  
_

_°°°°° Walnut Tree °°°°° _


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
_

_I'm sorry for not updating but I was at my Dad's and his computer seems not to like me _;-( _Anyway, here you go with the second chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 2 

During the next few days Hermione didn't notice much of a reintegration into the clique of the most popular Gryffindors around Harry Potter. But the weekend would come and so would the chance for Hermione to show that she was able to do more than just study for school. She had absolutely no idea how to go about it though. After all she did neither share their passion for Quidditch nor agreed with their (negative) attitude towards school.

The preparations for the Quidditchmatch next Friday between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were already under way. After Mischa Villow had left Hogwarts last year Ron had become team captain of the Gryffindors. The last match against Ravenclaw had been really hard to win so Ron had been changing tactics and now freaked out for minor reasons. This year a lot of the best Quidditch players were not in Hogwarts anymore so a new team had been set up.

Ginny was in goal and Neville was one of the beaters. Anybody who thinks that Neville is the wrong man for this job is not up to date – The boy spent nearly the whole summer in a special hospital which had just opened up. They experimented with his brain and through various operations, especially rare herbs and novel potions they got him better reactions. They tried to find a cure for his forgetfulness too but they were not very sucessful in this field.

Anyway, in the end everybody seemed to be involved in the preparations for Friday. Even if they were only sitting on the stand, squealing with amazement, like Viviane did, rather disturbing the training than supporting the team.

So Hermione was one of the few people who were sitting in the library this rainy Wednesday evening, struggling with eighteenth-century history. But though Hermione had already read page seventy from "Witchcraft now and then" for the umpteenth time she couldn't remember its essence. That was when she finally realized that it was time to stop studying and start relaxing a bit. So the witch stuffed her textbooks into her black shoulder bag and put the books which were still piled up in front of her back into their bookshelves.

She saw Ron, who was on his way to the Gryffindor's common room. He was drenched with rain, cursing silently to himself. Hermione had to get in his way and gesticulate wildly in front of his face to make him notice her. He blushed immediately, looked to the ground in embarrassement and tried to brush his wet hair out of his face.

"I guess the training is already over?", Hermione asked.

Ron's reply was merely a short "Yes".

"So how did the new tactics work out today?", Hermione added after an awkward moment of silence. But when "Not really" was the only answer she got, Hermione said goodbye to Ron with the words : "Well, I'm off to the owlery. See you!"

Of course that was a lie but Hermione couldn't stand that Ron was so inhibited. She didn't know if it was her fault or if Ron was generally shy but it was a fact that this year she hadn't been able to have a single serious conversation with her "friend" yet.

It was too late to avoid meeting him when Hermione saw Draco Malfoy who was coming around the corner, carrying an elegant leather suitcase. He seemed to be absent-minded and didn't notice Hermione. He uttered a short shriek of panic and dropped his suitcase when he bumped into Hermione. She held her aching head and cursed.

"Watch out where you're going, mudblood!", Draco hissed at her while he picked up his suitcase. In order to defend herself Hermione replied :

"It was YOU who bumped into me! I was about to apologize but you're obviously still the same old slimy idiot! I should've known that you can't get rid of such a trait!"

It was only when Draco stared at her in confusion that she realized what she had just said. She looked down ashamed and whispered :

"Just ignore what I said! I didn't mean it that way. It wasn't supposed to mean anything!"

With these words Hermione turned away from Draco, who stared after her in disbelief. He shook his head and set off to the dungeons. He had a mission, there was no time to pay attention to such weird incidents like the one with Granger.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know that it's too short again, nevertheless I hope that you get over yourselves and review ;-) Oh, and by the way thanks to _**Andilou **_for reviewing for chapter one... I don't think I would've continued writing without you o.O ... Oh and, doesn't _**anyone**_ want to be my beta-reader?  
_

_°°°°° Walnut Tree °°°°°_


	4. Chapter 3

_Thanks a lot to Anna for beta-reading this chapter so I could finally finish it.

* * *

_Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy cautiously removed the stopper, which was set with rubies, from a little polished glass bottle. Since he was Slytherin's prefect this year, he shared a room with George Marstod, prefect of Ravenclaw, which was separate from the dormitory of the other Slytherins who lived in the dungeons.

He hadn't talked much to his roommate yet but he considered him to be quite a decent wizard. His father, Theodor Marstod, worked in the Ministery of Magic. He had always been on Lucius Malfoy's side but probably only because he was afraid of him and not so much because he was convinced of his ideas.

George was short and pretty plump; however, surprisingly enough, his girlfriend, Gina Tallin, was one of the best-looking Ravenclaws. She was a slim beauty with long brown hair. As far as Draco knew, they had been together for almost two years and shared every second of their spare time. More than once Draco had considered destroying their relationship by seducing Gina. But he was aware of the fact that this would only get him into trouble. Until now George had always respected him and left him alone but you never know what a lover might do if he is upset.

Draco had darkened the room and had locked the door with a spell. He began to dab his closed eyes carefully with the light red liquid from the small bottle. Though it felt as if his eyes had been iced up and hurt terribly, Draco continued without flinching. After that he muttered a complicated spell and repeated it ten times. Then he slowly opened his smarting eyes. He felt the urge to rub them immediately, but once again Draco Malfoy ignored what he felt like doing. He had learned that a long time ago because he had often been beaten up by his father and even been punished more severely in his childhood.

When he was able to see clearly again, he shrank the small glass bottle, which was only half-full now, to the size of a pea and put it into his siutcase. After he had taken a brief look at himself in the mirror, had brushed some unruly strands of hair out of his face and had taken out the creases of his cape, he went to the great hall.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the library, feeling depressed, and staring into space. When he had cast a spell to identify virgins by their aura this morning, he hadn't been able to foresee what he would be in for. He had not really been surprised when he had seen that Pansy Parkinson and her crowd of giggling girls were surrounded by a dark red shimmer. But after he had studied the other Slytherin-girls at his age, he had been shocked because there hadn't been a single girl with a light or bright aura, which would have signified virginity. Though Draco had to admit that it was he who had deflowered most of them. 

Although he had preferred his girl to be a Slytherin, he still had been sure that he would find a suitable one in Ravenclaw. But the women of Hogwarts were obviously not as innocent as they always pretended to be. In return Draco had seen lots of boys surrounded by a bright aura. He hadn't been surprised at all to see that James Lewis, a Slytherin in seventh form, was still a virgin; James had always showed off with the large number of girls he had allegedly conquered but Draco had looked through him from the beginning.

In the end, however, this knowledge was of no use to Draco because he had been looking for a girl that was a virgin, not absolutely ugly and also not as thick as two short planks all day and hadn't found one.

That was why Draco was sitting on one of the comfortable armchairs in the library, waiting for a miracle to happen. He shuddered at the thought of telling his father. To be honest, Draco had not even taken into account that he might not be able to find a girl.

At that moment Hermione Granger came up to Draco, carrying some books. She put them on the table in front of Draco and sighed with relief. She didn't notice him but took a seat opposite him and opened a book with the title "The trickery of muffolonians".

Draco was about to snarl at her when he realized that she was surrounded by a light yellow aura. That was actually not surprising; he couldn't imagine any boy who would voluntarily go to bed with the bookworm. Maybe St. Potter or the weasel might be willing but they didn't seem to be that enthusiastic about their friend anymore.

Hermione was pretty short, definitely two heads shorter than Draco, and not exactly well-proportioned. Apart from her hair, her face was not ugly, nevertheless she couldn't keep up with most of the girls at her age. On the other hand, she was quite intelligent; Draco had stopped trying to deny that. So she actually was quite suitable, the only problem was that Draco couldn't bring the Lord a mudblood! They had never talked about it but the Lord probably considered it a matter of course that Draco should bring him a pureblood.

Although he was quite aware of the risk of this choice he had chosen Granger as his victim without thinking too much about it.

When he stood up, bursting with energy, Hermione looked up to him startled.

"Granger", he said, nodded at her and set off to the owlery to tell his father about the choice he had made. He could feel her eyes staring at his back, which made him grin triumphantly.

* * *


End file.
